Le dernier meurtre
by AimeeMagnus1850
Summary: 9 novembre 1888, date du dernier meurtre connu de Jack l'éventreur. Que s'est-il passé ce soir là ? Pourquoi y avait-il tant de colère et de rage dans ce dernier meurtre ? Et pourquoi est-ce le dernier ? Et si une simple petite conversation avait été le déclencheur de ce meurtre.


**-Fandom:** Sanctuary

**-Titre: **Le dernier meurtre  
**-Pairing:** James; John; Helen  
**-Rating:** K+

**-Résumé: **9 novembre 1888, date du dernier meurtre connu de Jack l'éventreur. Que s'est-il passé ce soir là ? Pourquoi y avait-il tant de colère et de rage dans ce dernier meurtre ? Et pourquoi est-ce le dernier ? Et si une simple petite conversation avait été le déclencheur de ce meurtre.

**Note de l'auteur: **Bon je préviens; c'est la première fois que j'écris sur John. Alors je sais pas si j'ai bien cerné le perso. Cet OS change de ce que j'ai écrit avant, il est beaucoup plus sombre.

**Disclamer:** Sanctuary ne m'appartient pas. Sinon il y aurait eu une saison 5 et plein d'autre.

**ATTENTION cette OS parle de l'affaire Jack l'éventreur, vous vous imaginez bien que dans cet OS J&J ne boivent un bon bourbon autour du feu.**

**Sur ce **

**BONNE LECTURE**

**et **

**N'OUBLIER PAS LES REVIEWS**

* * *

**Le dernier Meurtre**

**9 Novembre 1888, Londres**

Ce soir là, il pleuvait à Londres. Les rues des beaux quartiers étaient désertes, seul un homme marchait sur Baker Street: un homme vêtu de noir. Il s'arrêta devant le 221b, regarda par la fenêtre, à l'intérieur un homme était assis sur un fauteuil en train de lire son journal. L'homme en question, s'appelait James Watson, médecin de renom. L'inconnu disparut dans une lumière, pour réapparaître à l'intérieur près de James.

"_**Bonsoir, James**_, dit l'inconnu dans un souffle.

-_**John **_! James se leva. _**Mais que fais-tu ici ?**_

-_**Je n'ai pas le droit de venir prendre des nouvelles de mes vieux amis**_, dit calmement John.

-_**Certe avant nous étions amis mais ce temps là est révolu**_.

-_**Avant quoi James ?**_

-_**Avant que tu ne deviennes un monstre ! Ce que tu as fait, John. Ce que tu leur as fait à ces pauvres filles est impardonnable. Peux-tu seulement encore te regarder dans un miroir ? Elles avaient toutes une famille, des amis; certaines avaient même des enfants; et tu les as tuées pour ton bon plaisir, pour assouvir ta soif de sang. Tu ne fais pas de mal qu'aux familles de ses pauvres filles de joie, non. Tu nous en fais à nous; nous tes amis, et surtout à Helen. Elle ne va pas bien John, elle ne dort plus ou très mal. Elle n'arrête pas de te chercher depuis que tu as disparu. Et les seuls messages que tu lui laisses sont des cadavres mutilés. John, il faut que tu te fasses aider. Il faut que tu arrêtes et tout de suite. C'est déjà allé beaucoup trop loin.**_"

Ils entendirent la porte d'entré s'ouvrir.

"**J**_**ames, tu es là ?**_ dit une voix féminine.

-_**John, tu dois t'en aller.**_

-_**Depuis quand Helen rentre chez toi sans frapper ? Que se passe-t-il entre vous ?**_ s'énerva John.

-_**Au pont de Londres, demain à minuit, maintenant pars.**_

-_**James ?**_ "Dit Helen de l'autre côté de la porte.

Elle tourna la poignée, quand elle entra dans la pièce, John avait disparu.

"_**Désolé, Helen. Je m'étais assoupi,**_ déclara James en s'approchant d'elle. _**Que fais-tu là ?**_

Helen éclata en sanglot dans les bras de James.

-_**J'ai un mauvais pressentiment, ce soir il va se passer quelque chose .**_

-_**Tu veux boire quelque chose ? Du thé ?**_" lui proposa James.

Helen hocha la tête d'un signe positif. Elle tremblait comme une feuille. James la fit s'asseoir sur le canapé.

"_**Je reviens, je vais te préparer une tasse de thé**_"

Il se leva et s'en alla vers la cuisine laissant Helen seule dans le salon.

Elle avait le visage creusé et fatigué. Ses yeux bleu avaient perdu l'étincelle qui les éclairaient autrefois. Elle se leva et se dirigea vers la fenêtre. Son cœur rata un battement, de l'autre côté de la rue, un homme la regardait, un homme vêtu de noir, un homme à l'allure de John. Elle cria. James accourut.

"_**Helen ? Que se passe-t-il ?**_

Elle était adossé au mur.

-_**Il...Il... Il est là, dehors !**_

-_**Qui ? John?**_ James regarda par la fenêtre._** Il n'y a personne, Helen.**_

-_**Mais je l'ai vu,il... il était là ! John était là, de l'autre côté de la rue.**_

-_**Helen tu as dû avoir une hallucination, ça fait longtemps que tu n'as pas dormi. Viens te coucher.**_"

**White Chapel **

John s'était téléporté dans ce quartier qu'il connaissait bien. Il y avait pris domicile quand la police avait commencé à le soupçonner. Il marchait dans la rue, en direction de Miler's Court, où il habitait. Sur son chemin il vit sa voisine Mary Jane Kelly. Elle parlait avec Peter Ball, un jeune ouvrier habitant quelques immeubles plus loin. Il passa devant eux en les ignorant.

"_**C'lui là ! Il dit jamais "bjour"**_, dit Mary Jane.

-_**Ouais, tu sais l'autr' fois les p'tiaux jouaient dans la rue. Ils l'ont éclaboussé sans faire exprès, bah j'te dis si j'avais pas été là, c'est qu'il les aurait tapé dessus.**_

-_**J'suis sûre qu'au fond d'lui, il est gentil. Tu sais ce qui se dit ? Apparemment qu'il aurait été riche et que c'est sa femme qu'a tout pris et qui s'est barré avec le jardinier.**_

- _**Moi j'ai entendu dire qu'il était Prusse **_!

Ils arrivèrent devant chez Peter.

-_**Allez, bonne nuit**_, continua-t-il.

-_** Tu vas pas m'laisser seule par les temps qui court **_?

- _**T'as à peine 30 mètre à faire**_ !"

Il rentra chez lui et ferma la porte. Mary Jane était seule dans la rue. Le seul réverbère de la rue n'éclairait rien. Elle se mit a chanter "A violet for mommy's grave" jusqu'à chez elle. Elle louait une petite chambre à un vieux monsieur. Le pauvre avant perdu sa femme l'an passé. Elle mit sa paie du soir sur la table. Elle alla vers son lit et souleva le matelas En-dessous une petite boîte en fer y était caché. A l'intérieur de cette petite boîte il y avait tout son argent et un petit carnet qui lui servait pour faire ses comptes. Elle prit quelques billets et les mit dans une enveloppe"Voila, quand le proprio viendra tout sera prêt"pensa -t-elle.

Quelqu'un frappa à la porte, elle regarda l'heure à sa petite montre que son mari lui avait laissé, il était 3h30. Qui pouvait bien venir la voir à cette heure-ci ? Les coups réitérèrent. Elle prit le temps de ranger son argents et alla ouvrir la porte.

Quand elle l'ouvrit elle eu la surprise de voir son mystérieux voisin, celui que Peter croyait prusse, celui qui était en vérité John Druitt.

"_**Bonsoir, vous avez un problème ?**_ s'inquiéta Mary Jane.

- _**A vrai dire,**_ s'avença John, _**c'est plutôt vous qui avez un problème**_"

Il sortit son couteau. Mary Jane était morte de peur.

"_**Non, s'il vous plaît**_, supplia -t-elle"

Il avait fermé la porte et avait plaqué Mary Jane contre le mur. Mary Jane était en larme; elle savait sa fin proche. Elle voulait crier, alerter ses voisins mais sa gorge était nouée.

"_**Je suis désolé**_" souffla John. Un larme orpheline coula sur sa joue. La larme tomba; il l'égorgea.

**Le lendemain matin 10h Baker Street**

James Watson était en pleine consultation, quand Mrs Tumple entra dans le cabinet.

"_**Mr Watson, vous êtes attendu de toute urgence à White Chapel. L'éventreur a encore frappé, monsieur.**_

_**-Comment ? En plein jour ?**_ s'étonna James.

-_**Non cette nuit, figurez-vous qu'il est rentré chez elle.**_

-_**D'accord faîtes moi préparer un fiacre.**_"

Helen qui passait dans le couloir entendit ce que Mrs Tumple disait à James. Il ramena sa patiente jusqu'à la porte d'entrée.

"_**Je suis désolé Mrs Pearce mais revenez me voir demain. Je ne vous facturerai pas votre consultation. Bonne journée.**_

_**-Merci, à demain docteur."**_

Quand il eu fermé la porte, Helen déclara.

"_**James je viens avec toi !**_

_**-Helen je ne suis pas sûr que se soit une bonne idée, ces temps-ci tu es très perturbée par les événements Il serait préférable que tu restes ici.**_

_**-Je tiendrai le coup, James. De toute façon même quand tu ne le désires pas je viens toujours avec toi.**_

_**-Helen, je...**_

_**-Ce n'est pas discutable. Allez viens le fiacre nous attends."**_

Elle prit son chapeau, sa veste et sortit. James la suivit, ils montèrent dans le fiacre en direction de White Chapel.

**White Chapel 11 heure**

Le voyage avait été silencieux personne n'avait osé dire un mot. Une femme de plus, déjà 5 victimes ces crimes allaient crescendo, à chaque fois il mutilait de plus en plus leur corps sans vie.

Quand James et Helen arrivèrent devant l'immeuble de cette pauvre Mary Jane. Tous ses voisins s'étaient rassemblés et criaient de colère et de chagrin sur les policiers.

"_**Bande d'incapable !**_ dit un jeune ouvrier.

-_**Il tue nos filles et vous n'faîtes rien,**_ cria une mère de famille, son enfant dans les bras.

-_**Si c'était des aristos qui s'étaient faites tuées ça ferait longtemps qu'il serait arrêté c'connard**_"

Toute la foule approuvèrent ces paroles, ils se mirent à jeter des cailloux et tout ce qui se trouvait sous leurs mains.

"_**Venez rentrer !**_" dit un officier à James et Helen.

Une fois rentré dans la cour il les prévint.

"_**C'est pas beau à voir. Madame, vous êtes sûre de vouloir entrer ?**_

_**- Merci de vous inquiéter pour moi mais je sais ce que je fais.**_

_**-Comme vous voulez, je vous aurais prévenu. On a rien touché comme vous l'avez demandé Docteur Watson.**_

Il ouvrit la porte.

-_**Oh mon dieu**_" s'exclama James.

La pièce était couverte de sang. Le corps de Mary Jane y trônait au milieu. Ses organes était éparpillés dans toute la pièce. Helen était déjà en sanglot, ne pouvant décrocher son regard du corps de Mary Jane. James referma la porte.

"_**Ramenez la chez moi**_, ordonna-t-il à l'officier.

-_**Bien monsieur.**_"

Quand Helen fut partie, il rouvrit la porte et examina la pièce. Aucune trace de lutte; elle devait le connaître. Apparemment rien n'avait changé de place. En examinant la chambre il vit que quelque chose avait l'air d'être rangé sous le matelas. Il le souleva et vit la petite boîte en fer, il l'ouvrit et découvrit l'argent de Mary Jane. La personne qui avait fait ça ne l'avait pas fait pour l'argent. Plus de doute c'était John, c'était en tout point le même mode opératoire, à un seul détail près; il était venu chez elle. En regardant la pauvre prostitué il se demanda comment John, qu'il croyait bien connaître, avait pu faire ce massacre. Il y avait t'en de rage dans les coups donnés. Il avait vu ce qu'il voulait voir, il avait aussi les prélèvements dont il avait besoin. Il ressortit de la pièce et alla voir l'officier.

"_**Officier, avez-vous fait photographier la scène de crime ?**_

-_**Oui le photographe est parti quand vous êtes arrivés.**_

-_**D'accord, envoyer le corps à Scoland Yard et faîtes moi parvenir les photographies qui ont été prise, merci**_"

James monta dans le fiacre qu'on lui avait fait appelé qui le ramenait chez lui.

Il avait un mort sur la conscience car c'est après son entretient avec lui, que John avait tué cette femme. Il arrivait déjà chez lui. Il entra et vit Helen assise sur le canapé, les joues inondées de larmes. Elle pleurait en silence, son regard était dans le vide. James s'assit à côté d'elle.

"_**Comment ? Comment a-t-il put ? Et pourquoi ?! **_sanglota Helen.

-_**Je ne sais; et je crois que lui non plus ne le sait pas.**_"

Elle posa sa tête sur l'épaule de James. Ils restèrent assis là toute la journée. Mrs Tumple allait les voir de temps à autre pour voir si ils avaient besoin de quelque chose. A chaque fois elle n'eut aucune réponse.

Ce n'est qu'a 22h30 que James se rendit compte qu'il faisait nuit et qu'il fallait qu'il aille se préparer. Heureusement pour lui Helen s'était endormie. Il la monta dans sa chambre. Avant de partir il prit un pistolet, John était imprévisible. Si il disait quelque chose qui lui déplaisait il risquait de s'énerver comme hier soir. Il sortit sans faire de bruit par la porte de derrière. Il marcha plus de un miles avant de prendre un fiacre.

"_**Où allez-vous ?**_ demanda le cocher

-_**Au pont de Londres**_." James déposa quelques pennys dans la main du chauffeur et monta.

Minuit sonnait à Big ben quand James arriva au pont en construction.

"_**Dois-je vous attendre, monsieur ?**_ demanda le chauffeur

-_**Non, merci.**_"

John n'était pas encore arrivé, du moins c'est se que pensait James.

"_**Tu as toujours été à l'heure, James.**_

-_**Une de mes qualités**_"

James ne pouvait regarder John dans les yeux. Dés qu'il posait son regard sur lui, la vision de Mary Jane dans une mare de sang, les organes éparpillés dans toute la pièce lui revint en tête.

"_**James, tu vas bien depuis hier ?**_

- _**Si je vais bien ?! John tu as tué une fille de plus,**_ s'énerva James. _**Tu l'as encore plus mutilé que les autres ! Tu te rends compte que tu as tués 5 prostitués ! Encore ça c'est celle qu'on te connait ! Tu peux te téléporter dans le monde entier ! Combien John ? Hein Combien tu en as tué dans le monde entier ?!**_ cria James.

_**- C'est si important que ça ? James si on faisait comme avant. Si on oubliais tout. Tu te souviens de nos joutes verbales qui n'en finissait plus. Tout les bons moments qu'on a passé. **_

_**- Oublié ! Comment veux-tu que l'on oublie !**_

_**-James pardonne moi...**_

_**- John tu as tué par plaisir ! Le pire n'est pas que tu les ais tué, non ! C'est ce que tu as fait à leurs corps. Tu t'es amusé a les éventrer et a retirer leurs organes ! Et pour t'en souvenirs, tu as emporté quelques uns de leurs organes avec toi !**_"

Ils se regardèrent les yeux dans les yeux. Ils restèrent ainsi pendant plusieurs minutes.

"_** S'il te plaît, arrête, part loin de Londres. Ne nous fais plus souffrir, car oui nous souffrons. Toi, moi, Londres ,Helen... Fais le pour Helen.**_

James ouvrit sa sacoche.

-_**Je t'ai fais faire de nouveau papier,**_ continua James._** Désormais, tu es Richard Smith. Tu es né à Boston aux Etat-Unis le 3 novembre 1854. Tes parents sont mort, lors d'une traversée de l'Atlantique. Tu n'as évidemment aucune famille. Montague John Druitt va se suicider dans la Tamise. Ton sosie est déjà dans l'eau.**_

-_**Je vois, tu te débarrasse de moi pour avoir Helen rien qu'à toi !**_ Il marqua une pause. _**D'accord je vais disparaître mais toi aussi.**_

- _**Que vas-tu faire John ? Me tuer ?**_ sourit James. _**Tu en es incapable.**_

John s'avança vers James.

- _**Tu crois ?"**_

John sortit son couteau, James son pistolet. Un face à face allait commencer. John sourit et se téléporta derrière James lui retirant son arme. James réussit à se dégager et à attraper son canif qu'il cachait dans son veston. Il le planta dans la cuisse de John, puis le reprit. John mit le genou à terre et se releva directement. Il ricana un de ces rires qui vous glace le sang. John et James s'affrontèrent à coups de prise d'art martiaux et de coups de couteau. James entailla la joue de John, lui torda le bras et le plaqua au sol.

_**" C'est fini maintenant John ! Va te saouler en Amérique ! Et ne reviens pas à Londres, jamais !".**_

James le relâcha et se leva. Il prit les nouveaux papier de John et lui donna. John lui arracha les papiers et se téléporta.

" _**Adieu, John"**_ souffla James les larmes aux yeux.

James rentra chez lui à pied, Helen dormait profondément quand il entra dans la chambre. Il la regarda dormir, elle pouvait enfin être tranquil et ne plus avoir peur qu'il soit derrière elle. Il regarda par la fenêtre, l'aube se levait déjà. Quand son regard se reposa sur Helen, deux billes bleus le regardait intensément.

"_** Où étais-tu ? **_demanda-t-elle la voix pas si ensommeillée que ça.

_**-Tu ne dormais plus depuis combien de temps ?**_

_**- On répond pas par une question à une autre question,**_ dit Helen en se levant.

-_** Je suis allé faire un tour.**_

_**- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé,**_ demanda-t-elle en observant les tâches de sang sur les vêtements de James. _**Tu t'es battu ?**_

_**- Ce n'est rien, Helen, ne t'inquiète pas.**_

_**- James, que s'est-il passé ? **_James ne répondit pas. _**C'est John, c'est ça ?!**_

_**- Pourquoi que dès qu'il se passe quelque chose cela doit être John ?**_

- _**James, c'est lui ?**_ s'inquiéta Helen.

- _**Tu n'as plus rien à craindre de lui,**_ dit-il calmement.

_**- Non, **_sanglota Helen_**, tu ne l'as pas...**_

_**- Non non non ne t'inquiète pas, on s'est juste battu et je lui ai conseillé de quitter Londres et de partir en Amérique.**_

_**- Cela veut dire...**_

_**- Que nous n'avons plus rien à craindre pour l'instant.**_

_**- Mais John peut se téléporter n'importe où, il t'as peut-être mentit.**_

_**- Peut-être mais je veux lui faire confiance, comme avant. Bien que nous n'avons pas totalement rien à craindre. Nous pouvons être un peu moins en alerte.**_"

Helen hocha la tête. Elle déposa un bisou sur la joue de James et alla dans ses lui murmura à l'oreille:

"_**Je te protégerais toujours, Helen. Ne l'oublie pas**_"

**FIN**


End file.
